


Actual Pack Mom Melissa McCall (Fanart)

by oldshuck (Huzzah)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Melissa is my favorite, There's a little bit of blood, and implied violence, but still violence, deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huzzah/pseuds/oldshuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You hurt any one of those kids again and I’ll break your other kneecap, mister.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actual Pack Mom Melissa McCall (Fanart)




End file.
